Coin-operated vending machines, such as gum ball machines, have been popular for many years. One of the main difficulties with older coin-operated vending machines such as shown in FIG. 1, is the ability to retrieve the coins requires multiple steps and removal of multiple parts. As shown in Prior Art FIGS. 1-6, the vending machine 100 first requires the removal of the cap 110. This is often done by unscrewing with a key a lock that secures the cap 110 until a center rod 115. Once the cap 110 is removed, the center rod 115 can be partially unscrewed to release the globe 120 and hopper 125 from the bottom body 130. The bottom body 130 has secured thereto the coin mechanism 135 and the chute 140. Once the globe/hopper are removed, the use can flip the bottom body 130 over to dump the coins into a tray 10. The coins are secured in the bottom body 130, because the bottom body has a coin retainer 135 secured thereto. Lastly, the coin retainer 135 is further secured by a base 140 that is attached to the bottom body 130. In the prior art Figures the base 140 is shown separated for illustration purposes, the base 140 is typically not removed when the coins are dumped.
It is thus an objective of the invention to provide a method of retro-fitting the older coin-operated machines for new components that allow for an easier and most likely faster method for removing the coins.